The Fundraiser
by teenybirdy
Summary: Runway is holding a fundraiser for charity. Andy and Serena raise money by auctioning themselves off for a date.


**A/N:** This has come from a prompt, once again, from the Facebook DWP MirAndy Group. This is for Fabber0oz, who continues to feed the muse.

A big shout out goes out to Jassific, who although believes she hasn't contributed to this, has done in so many hidden ways it's probably impossible for her to tell.

 **Summary:** Runway is holding a fundraiser for charity. Andy and Serena raise money by auctioning themselves off for a date.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I make nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

That fateful night in Paris and the day after had changed everything between them, yet on the outside nothing had changed at all. And yet Miranda could not get the events in Paris to leave her mind.

She often remembered her words to the young woman, expressing her fears, the comfort her Andréa willingly offered, with compassion and affection in her eyes. The moment somehow led to her being pinned against the back of that sofa, her robe falling apart as the silk of Andy's blouse met her bare skin and a teasing mouth captured hers in a passionate caress. It was a moment of folly she welcomed and returned until her sensibility won out and she pushed Andréa away, muttering about her needing her to do her job. She had seen the tears in Andy's eyes as she left her suite.

Her actions had the brunette running into the arms of Christian Thompson, and if her hangover was anything to go by the next morning, her night with him was not something she would have been in an adequate state to make a logical choice about. The alcohol had impaired her judgement and Miranda admitted that Christian would have taken full advantage of the fact. It was not something he would do again as she put the word out he was not to be trusted. Her ability to catch facets of blatant plagiarism in his work had been the death-knell in his rising New York career.

That day, her Andréa had almost left her. She saw her fighting against her righteous anger and sense of injustice and knew she had hurt, not only Nigel but also the young woman in front of her. She had pushed her too far and there was nothing she could do to undo the pain she had inflicted. There were no magical words she could utter to make it all better, to take away the sting of rejection or the cruelty of her words.

The kiss they shared hung between them but they did not talk about it. They kept their professional distance as an employer and the dutiful employee. But thoughts upon waking up alone each morning were of the brunette who had unwittingly captured her heart and the thoughts upon trying to sleep each night left her aching with desire as she tossed and turned, unable to settle.

Six months had passed since those painful moments in Paris, and Andy was still by her side, albeit in a somewhat subdued manner, there was often sadness in her eyes. Andy had stated her wishes to complete her year, but when the time came for her to think of leaving she stayed and Emily moved to the Art Department under Nigel's direct supervision. The divorce was progressing nicely and would complete within the next two weeks. The press interest in her and the twins had died down after Stephen found a new, much younger girlfriend. She had provided proof of his continued infidelity within their marriage, and he would leave the marriage in the way he had entered it.

The board had requested, at Irv's urging, that Miranda discover a way to improve the image of the magazine after the negative press they had received due to the failure in her marriage and she had decided that Runway would host a charity fundraiser, they would auction off couture and other fashion memorabilia. They would split any money made between multiple charities.

The Doe Fund had been her Andréa's choice, a way of helping the homeless become job ready, their initiative, A Better Place, funded supportive permanent residences for homeless people living with AIDS. Cassidy and Caroline had insisted an animal charity should benefit from the fundraiser and so Bide-A-Wee Home Association was their pick. Miranda's own was the New York Foundation for the Arts.

Now, she needed to organise the event, this meant placing more responsibility on the new Emily, who was proving to be almost as effective as her Andréa. The young woman had chosen Emily's replacement well, she was, however, unsure if she wanted her to take over the delivery of the book, using it as an excuse to spend a few additional moments with her captivating first assistant.

"Andréa." Her voice called out softly as Andréa stepped into the townhouse.

She listened to Andy's quick steps and looked up to see her stood in the doorway, the book, her notepad and pen in hand. "Yes, Miranda?" The question was there, but it was subtle.

"Sit. We need to organise the Fundraiser." Miranda gestured to the seat opposite her and she noticed Andréa's face light up as she sat opposite, no doubt seeing it as another way to show her competency. The woman enjoyed a challenge and met each of them with determination. "I want it held at the end of next month."

"I have already put the feelers out for spaces large enough to hold the fundraiser. There is The Edison Ballroom or the Grand Ballroom at the Plaza. Both would be suitable locations." Andy's organisational skills astounded Miranda and she smirked as Andy flicked through her notepad, noticing the lists of things, the detailed ideas, and the small sketches and doodles. "The Edison offers in-house catering by Mina Newman. It has three bars, with room for a floating bar if we require it. They both cater for up to a thousand guests when holding a buffet or cocktail reception or five hundred if you wish to provide a sit-down dinner. Both are waiting for your decision. I also took it upon myself to contact designers and artists. We have accumulated items worthy of being auctioned, many of which are one of a kind."

Miranda hummed in satisfaction. "Which location would you prefer to use?" She asked.

"To be honest, the Edison," Andy muttered.

"Then please organise it. I am leaving this in your capable hands, Andréa. I trust you implicitly." Miranda blushed as Andy looked down, swallowing audibly. "Any task you cannot handle in the office, please give to Jessica, and if you need further assistance, you have my authority to get help from those willing. I am aware Serena was interested in offering her help, and if Emily hears, she is also sure to." Miranda smiled.

Andy stood up, stunned by her soft smile. As she gazed up at her, she let her smile widen. "Um, of course, Miranda. Is there anything else?"

Shaking her head, she tried to think of a way to breach the distance but was concerned she'd push Andréa away for good. "No, that's all." As Andy made to step from the room. She let herself express a whisper of gratitude. "Thank you, Andréa."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was going over the final details of the fundraiser repeatedly. She needed to make the evening a success and had just a week left to do so.

She had heard the whispered rumour from Irv's assistant he was once again trying to push Miranda out of Runway. Miranda's list had stalled things in Paris but he was furious she had outmanoeuvred him and could not understand why she had the support of so many.

Looking up she saw as the man in question stormed into Miranda's office unconcerned that she was in the middle of a run-through. "Your expenditure for this fundraiser is unacceptable." He hissed at her, waving paperwork in her direction and stunning Nigel into silence mid-spiel as he waxed poetic about the latest Chanel LBD.

"Andréa." Andy jumped up from her seat and moved quickly into Miranda's inner-lair.

"Miranda, I am sorry for the interruption, Mr Ravitz did not stop to consider you may be busy." Miranda waved her hand, dismissing the apology away as unnecessary. "Andréa, I believe I told you the cost of this fundraiser was to come from my personal account?" Miranda raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"It is. I have used your personal accounts for all things related to the event, this will not affect the budget provided to you for the quarter." Andy reassured her. "I have the receipts and invoices in my desk drawer and..."

"That's all," Miranda smirked as Irv looked flummoxed. She caught the man's eye. "You have the audacity to storm in here, disrupting an important part of my day, making false claims I am using Runway funds for an event you insist I hold. You have somehow gained access to invoices and receipts addressed to me. What do you want from me, Irving?"

"I want you..." Irv stalled, almost telling her he wanted her gone. In front of witnesses, who were loyal to the editor, it was not a good idea. "...I want..." Irv struggled to think of anything but an idea blazed in his mind. "...to auction off a few dates with the lovely singles of Runway." He turned and looked at Andy. "You're single, I suppose you'll do." He licked his lips as he viewed Andy's fitted blouse and knee length pencil skirt, her legs seemingly endless in 5-inch Jimmy Choo pumps. Gazing at the others in the room he pointed with Jocelyn. "And you."

"I'm married," Jocelyn whispered.

"I'll do it." Serena stood up, towering above the short man by at least six inches. Emily squeaked and Andy and Nigel caught each other's eye and bit back their laughter.

"No, no. That will just not do." Miranda was furious that Andréa would be auctioned off to the highest bidder. "You are trying to push these women into doing something they may not be comfortable with, it should be something they volunteer for, not something you demand as if they are indentured servants." She knew it would be a privilege for anyone to take the beautiful Andréa on a date, it was something she had dreamed about, something she hoped for. She saw the hurt flash in Emily's eyes and experienced a pang of understanding.

"It will happen, Miranda. I need one or two more volunteers, how about you?" Irv sneered.

Miranda sat back shocked. "Over my dead body." Miranda hissed. How dare the foul little Hobbit suggest such a thing?

"Miranda, I swear I don't mind. It's for a good cause after all." Andy's words stunned Miranda. "It is not how I planned on ever getting a date, but I suppose it would be nice to have dinner and some pleasant conversation." Andy shrugged indifferently, wishing she'd found the courage to ask Miranda out after she finalised her divorce the month before, but since Paris, there had been no suggestion the older woman was interested in more. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Before Paris, she had been oblivious to her growing feelings for the editor, feelings that were stopping her from moving on from Runway.

Andy loved seeing Miranda every day, and delivering the book was often the highlight, even if she had to wait around for a while. Seeing the woman comfortable in her home, in her casual yet sexy clothes, while she interacted with her precious children and Saint Bernard, was indescribable. She witnessed the softness and vulnerability she saw in Paris and it made her fall in love a little more with the editor.

"Very well, I will find more volunteers, I need you to leave my office." Miranda's tone was icy. As Irv stalked out, he threw a smirk at her over his shoulder, pleased with himself. Everyone filed out after him as Miranda waved them away, seeing the smug expression on his face as he moved to wreak havoc elsewhere.

Andy groaned and ran her hand through her hair as Nigel patted her back. "It'll be okay, Six." He reassured her.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Nige," Andy muttered as she moved around her desk and rested her head on the glass. "This will be hell."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had added the bachelor/bachelorette live auction to the program of events alongside the silent auction for couture and fashion memorabilia donated from across the industry. She created a glossy program to hand to the attendees upon arrival. 450 guests had confirmed and tickets had sold at $250 apiece.

They organised the event space at the Edison Ballroom, and she had Jessica dropping off the bidding paddles and arranging a ticket desk and the items, including little cards outlining the retail value, and starting and minimum bid amounts. Staff at the Edison had been busy arranging tables around the room in a way that facilitated good traffic flow. Emily had volunteered to help Miranda at the event, knowing most of the attendees already. Within the program, Andy had explained the reason for the choices of the causes they were supporting and had described what they would expect each attendee to contribute. She had spoken with Pastis, Smith and Wollensky, Balthazar and Le Bernardin and they had been willing to donate a meal for two for the winning bidders and their dates. The press had picked up on the event and they had invited a few reputable reporters to attend and provide coverage.

Miranda had found two willing victims, both male. One was a recent hire, a writer. An unmarried, straight man who had flirted openly with Andy until she threatened to place her pointy stiletto up his ass, sideways, much to Miranda's amusement. The other was a flamboyantly gay designer, starting out on what Miranda was sure would be a meteoric rise to greatness.

They would hand attendees information on the bachelors and bachelorettes with short bios and descriptions of the date they would take the bidder on before the auction began. Andy had enjoyed writing these, including fun facts and a funny quote from each of them. Nigel had Demarchelier at Runway to capture photos to get people interested in bidding on the items and the people.

Andy had dragged Nigel into the action and he would act as an emcee for the night, facilitating the bidding by introducing items and calling out dollar amounts. She had ensured he would remind the winning bidders that the bachelor/bachelorette auction was a fun, innocent charity event. He would make the winning bidders understand that there was no obligation beyond the agreed upon date. The auction would be traditional, each bachelor or bachelorette would step up on the dais while Nigel looked out to the audience for a winning bid. It concerned Andy the process may turn rowdy but appreciated Nigel would seek to keep things calm while keeping the auction fast, fun, and engaging.

The night before, when she had called Nigel in a blind panic, he had assured her that the live auction would be a great way to introduce her to a potential beau, and hopefully get her mind of her boss. According to him, she was outgoing and somewhat attractive, especially since he waved his magic wand, turning her from a frog into beautiful a princess. He had a stunning gown waiting for her to wear and Serena or Jocelyn would do her hair and makeup. If he had his way, men and women would clamber to take her on a date.

Hopefully, the participants would have fun, but she wouldn't have the same enjoyment of the event. She hoped, above everything, whoever ended up taking her on a date would be pleasant. Her biggest fear was that when they auctioned her, the price would drop and she Nigel would hand her over to someone for a paltry sum of one dollar. "You need to smile, enjoy the attention, and plan your outfit for a nice dinner on the town," Nigel told her, a smile in his voice.

Nigel had Jocelyn, Jessica and a few others acting as auction spotters and monitors. They would help the live auction run more smoothly by scoping out the audience for bids and during the night they would discuss the items available in the silent auction. Each member of the Runway team would ensure, for Miranda, that the night was a massive success.

Now, with setup almost complete, and Jessica providing her with regular updates, all she needed was to get herself ready for the evening and to greet guests and register them as they arrived. Once the night was over her job would be over.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stalked to the closet, having decided that she would dress for the fundraiser with the rest of her team rather than go home. As she stepped into the room, she saw her Andréa clad in a silk robe in front of one of the stations Nigel had set up for hair and makeup. Serena was teasing Andy's hair into perfect manageable curls. Her makeup was complete and highlighted her beautiful eyes and full pouting lips. She looked stunning, and it made her furious that she had missed her chance with the young woman by pushing her away.

Standing beside the table she caught Andy's eyes in the mirror and nodded once. Serena looked up and caught the burning gaze of the two women, who seemed unable to look away from each other. "Would you like me to do your makeup too, Miranda?"

Miranda jumped slightly and turned to face the blonde Brazilian. "That would be acceptable, Serena," Miranda spoke softly.

She controlled her emotions as Serena patted her Andréa's shoulder. "You are ready, Querida. You will look fabulous tonight, I know Nigel took extra care with your dress." Miranda smirked knowing it was actually she who had chosen the gown. As Andy stepped around her, the robe slipped from her shoulder, showcasing a lot of pale, unblemished skin and push-up cleavage, from the deep purple strapless Agent Provocateur bra she got a glimpse of. Her breath caught and her eyes followed the alluring woman as she grabbed the garment bag holding her gown and moved drifted behind the privacy screen. "Come, sit, please Miranda. The sooner we finish the sooner you can get dressed. I am certain you'll enjoy watching Andy's jaw drop." Serena smiled mischievously.

"And why would I want that?" Miranda asked. She adored that Serena wasn't afraid of her, having carved a successful career from modelling before quitting to work for Runway. She had often asked Serena to return to her old career to put her on the cover of Runway.

"I have eyes, Miranda." Serena kept her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard over the din of Nigel and Jocelyn as they helped Emily with her hair and makeup and argued about her choices in eyeshadow. "To those that watch close enough, they see the care you hold for each other. It is true, no?"

"About as true as that I see in you and Emily." Miranda's eyes twinkled as Serena laughed in disbelief.

"I have no chance with her." Serena waved in Emily's direction. "Just look at her? So fierce and yet soft and feminine. It will be a lucky man who captures her heart."

"Or woman," Miranda muttered as Serena focused on her task.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was shuffling nervously throughout the guest's arrival, waiting for Miranda's presence. Looking around she saw people admiring the items up for auction while others pursued the biographies she had written. There were many laughter and noise surrounding the event.

Nigel stepped towards her, amazed at her beauty, but he sensed she was far from happy. Following her gaze, he saw the reason. Irv was holding court with Jacqueline Follet, Christian Thompson and Miranda's ex-husband, Stephen Tomlinson. He knew Miranda would be furious at the additional guests.

Stepping beside Andy he leaned in. "Remember to have a good time, Six." He knew she would worry about the details. "If the guests can see you and the team enjoying the event, they're sure to follow suit."

I know, it's just..." Words failed Andy as she sensed the energy of the room shifting around her. Spinning on her heel her jaw dropped at the sight of Miranda. "...Holy shit, she's flawless." Andy whispered.

"It looks like she dressed to impress. I wonder who the lucky person is?" Nigel's tone was teasing but Andy missed it.

Miranda looked stunning in a strapless Black and Silver Wrap gown designed, especially for the event, by Valentino. The gown was a floor-length one but held a front split that ended mid-thigh. Andy's breath caught as her eyes focused on the pale skin on show as Miranda glided gracefully into the room. Andy watched as Emily stepped behind the older woman and hated that she was so far away from her.

"I will open the festivities," Nigel mumbled as Andy struggled to tear her eyes away from the woman.

"Okay." Andy was breathless as Miranda searched the room. When their eyes met, Miranda's held something she couldn't quite decipher. Miranda gave Andy a wide smile which she returned hesitantly.

Miranda gestured her over with a flick of her head and she hastened across the room. As she made to step past the editor to her position beside Emily a warm hand on her wrist stopped her. "You look..." Miranda bit her lip. "...You look beautiful, Andréa."

The praise stunned Andy as Miranda's bright gaze travelled from her face down the purple Elie Saab one-shouldered goddess gown to her silver peep-toed Christian Louboutin's before trailing back up to meet her gaze. "Th-thank you, Miranda. As always, you are exquisite." Miranda blushed slightly at the unexpected praise.

The feedback from the mic as Nigel adjusted the stand caught their attention, and Andy stepped passed Miranda and glanced at Emily, offering her a small smile. Emily rolled her eyes and grinned at her, stepping close and squeezing her hand in reassurance as they followed two steps behind Miranda. Their relationship had improved after Paris and with Emily move to the art department, and they had formed an unlikely friendship. "This place looks lovely, Andy. You've done great." Emily whispered as Nigel cleared his throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for taking the time to be here, for what we hope will become an annual Runway event. We are happy to see so many of you here. The New York Foundation for the Arts, the Doe Fund and Bide-A-Wee Home Association are charities close to the host's heart because they are close to those she cares about. Making a difference in the world something that each one of us should look to doing, and it is something I know Miranda Priestly is passionate about. It is a passion she carries within her every day to get the best out of those around her, it is something I and every other Runway employee has the privilege to see." Nigel wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. "Now before I start with the festivities, I would like you to raise your hands for our host this evening, Miranda Priestly." Nigel gestured for Miranda to step onto the dais.

Miranda looked around, smiling graciously as people gave praise about the wonderful idea, the decorations and the items up for auction. As she stepped on the dais, she gave Nigel a wink before facing her guests. "As my esteemed colleague so succinctly stated, we are so very pleased to have you all here." Miranda swallowed as she regarded Irv's guests, pushing her disbelief and anger away. "I find myself at a loss what to say, which any of my staff can guarantee you, is not a regular occurrence." There was light laughter at those words as Nigel and a few others from Runway nodded. "There is one person I have to express my sincere gratitude to for this amazing event, my first assistant, Andréa." She gestured towards Andy. "She has gone above and beyond to ensure this fundraiser will be a success, even as far as stepping up to be auctioned off for a date. It is her hard work, determination and her ability to achieve impossible things that will ensure tonight is a success and she deserves the recognition. She goes out into this world, shining brightly in her own brilliant way, with a generosity that is unparalleled, and that is why tonight, on her behalf, I will donate $100,000 to the Doe Fund. For my children, Cassidy and Caroline, I will donate another $100,000 to the Bide-A-Wee Home Association and under my name, I will donate $100,000 to the New York Foundation for the Arts." She turned to Nigel who wore a large smile. "Now, I will hand you over to Nigel's competent hands. Have a lovely evening and please dig deep to support our chosen charities. That's all."

The applause was immense as Miranda stepped down the small steps from the dais and she saw the anger burning in Irv's eyes. As she stepped towards Andy, Emily handed a drink. "Here you are, Miranda." The redhead stepped behind her ready to give the names of those brave enough to approach.

"Thank you." The whispered words had Emily blinking, stunned into silence. But what caught her attention was the sight of Serena heading straight towards them wearing a figure-hugging red dress, her hair was down in loose beach waves. Miranda gave her a small smile to the Brazilian and offered her usual air kisses. "Acceptable." She whispered in the blonde's ear. "I think our Emily may be ready to combust spontaneously."

"Andy's eyes haven't left your ass, apart from when you were on the dais," Serena told Miranda, her smile wide. She looked over Miranda's shoulder and gave Emily a beaming smile. "You look glorious, Emily." Serena husked.

Serena's smile widened as Emily flushed bright red and stuttered. "Yo-you too."

"I will find Andy, pour a drink down her throat and get her to relax. She looks a little overwhelmed." Serena nodded at Miranda before moving towards Andy.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda watched as her Andréa and Serena laughed together, both generating a crowd of men and women around them who seemed to wish to bask in their beauty. Miranda wished she was one of those people, and going off the sighs coming from the redhead behind her, so did Emily. The auction had started with the Runway writer generating $750 for a date with a shy young woman. The designer, however, had raised $1,500, the winning bid being made by James Holt. There were many hoots of laughter. Miranda was happy, knowing the young man would be safe with James.

Once again, Nigel cleared his throat and a spotlight hit Andy and Serena where they stood at the bar. "Hello ladies, are you ready to begin?" Nigel drawled dramatically. Andy's laughter rang across the room and Miranda couldn't stop her involuntary smile. She followed their progress as they moved towards the emcee. "Right, ladies and gents we are coming to these gorgeous creatures. First up is the stunning Serena. This beauty stands almost 6 ft tall barefooted. A true Amazon." He grinned as Serena laughed. "Your date with Serena will be at Le Bernardin. The starting amount is five hundred dollars. Do I have 500?" Nigel called out loudly, reminding Miranda of a Circus Pitchman. "500 dollars from Christian Thompson. 600, 700, 750 with Jaqueline Follet, Do I hear 800? 900. One Thousand dollars to Jacqueline." Serena frowned. She was happy people were bidding, but she certainly did not wish to go on a date with Jacqueline. She couldn't stand the woman. She caught Miranda's eye and mouthed. "HELP!"

Miranda stepped back and leaned into Emily space. "So, help me God, if you do not bid on that woman I will ban the consumption of cheese throughout the entire Elias-Clark building."

Emily raised her paddle. "1,500 dollars." She called out.

Serena's eyebrows rose and Miranda smirked. Nigel's smile was blinding as was Andy's. They were both clearly delighted by the turn of events. "One thousand five hundred by our very own Emily Charlton, just look at that beautiful blush folks. Isn't she a doll?" Nigel barely contained his glee. The bids continued to rise but Christian dropped out of the bidding leaving Jacqueline and Emily going head-to-head. "2,500. 3,000, 3,500." Nigel looked at Emily and watched her worrying her lip. "Going once, going twice..."

"Raise that paddle, Emily. Bid as high as you can and get your woman. If you do not take this chance, I will see it as a reflection of your lack of determination to succeed, and I will fire you. I'll not have you lose out to that skunk." Miranda hissed menacingly.

"Five thousand dollars." Emily squeaked. "Oh, bloody, bollocking hell. I cannot stand this." She muttered.

"Five thousand dollars to the lovely Emily." Nigel looked around, his eyes skimming the crowd and purposely overlooking the waving of Jacqueline's paddle. "Going once, going twice...SOLD! Emily, come on down and claim your date." Nigel sounded like a game show host as he pounded his gavel on his stand.

A blushing Emily left Miranda's side to claim her date with a chaste kiss on the cheek, however, Serena had different ideas. Turning her head, she caught Emily's lips in a kiss and pulled her close. "Querida? Why did you do that?" Serena asked cupping Emily's cheek.

"I couldn't bear to see someone else taking you out..." Emily fought her swirling emotions.

Serena had tears in her eyes. "No one has ever done anything like that for me, you infuriating woman. You could have just asked me out, I would have jumped at the chance." Serena whispered.

"I didn't know. I thought..." Emily caught her eyes, her own tearing. "...You are my best friend. I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me," Serena promised gently, stroking her thumb up Emily's cheek. "We should head back to Miranda and watch Andy's auction. I wonder how much she will raise?"

"A quarter," Emily muttered, unable to stop herself. At Serena's exasperated sigh she blushed and shrugged her shoulder's in an apology. "I am trying to be nicer." She whispered as they walked hand in hand towards Miranda who had inched closer to the dais as Andy stepped beside Nigel.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy grinned, somewhat relaxed after a few glasses of champagne. Nigel opened her auction with his spiel. "For our final live auction this evening we have the lovely Ahn-dréy-ah. Andy is a graduate of Northwestern, graduating summa cum laude in Journalism. She is smart and beautiful. My glorious Six here sings like an angel and dances like nobody's watching, she is fluent in sarcasm and has major panache when putting someone in their place. Your date with this lovely young thing will be at Balthazar. Opening bids start, once again, at $500. Do I hear 500?"

"I'll give you fifty cents for her," Christian called. His charming smile did not quite hide his sneer. Andy flipped him the bird causing a roar of laughter to fill the room.

A flurry of bids soon had Andy at $2,500 and Miranda was furious. Jacqueline and Christian were taking part in an all-out bidding war. She could understand Emily's frustration at watching those repugnant assholes bid on Serena. Her fury increased when she heard a familiar voice say $5,000.

A gasp broke through the crowd, followed by nervous laughter Miranda channelled every ounce of calmness she possessed, offering a small smile and a shrug as her guests turned to watch her reaction.

On the dais, Andy tried to stay professional, but unconscious thoughts filtered through her lips. "Oh, fuck no!"

Hearing the exclamation Miranda's smile turned feral. She could tell going for dinner with Stephen disgusted her Andréa. Not that she could blame her, his drinking alone made him boorish company, and once he got on to the subject of golf or his career, he was the most tedious man in New York.

It shocked Emily and Serena. Turning around they saw Irv's pleasure at the situation. "Oh my God, Serena, I can't believe arseface has the nerve to bid on Andy..." Emily trailed off.

Serena entwined her fingers and grinned. "You see it too, the love?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's fairly obvious. I think they have not let themselves believe the other one returns the sentiments." Emily brushed her thumb along Serena's hand. "People can be blind to what is right under their nose."

"Do I hear 5,100?" Nigel dared to asked.

Miranda glared at him, causing him to wipe his head again with his handkerchief. He was about to declare her sold when Miranda raised her paddle.

"Ten thousand dollars," Miranda smirked.

"20,000 bucks." Stephen's yelled, unwilling to let himself be beaten by his ex-wife.

"Do I hear 25,000 dollars?" Nigel called.

"Fifty thousand dollars" Miranda stated, raising her paddle again. Andy couldn't believe it and the gasp of shock, rippling through the crowd showed others held the same disbelief.

"Do I hear more?" Nigel asked breathlessly, looking around into stunned faces.

"75,000 bucks." Stephen countered, believing Miranda would not feel the young woman was worth the money on top of the other donation she had already made.

Miranda caught the overpowering smell of freesia's and looked up into Jacqueline's eyes. Stepping around the obnoxious French woman, she called out. "One hundred thousand dollars." Miranda waved her paddle, willing to go as far as necessary to win.

"Aha, such a romantic gesture." She caught Jacqueline's words and frowned. "Maybe I should also bid further, no?"

Miranda turned and pursed her lips at the woman. "Jacqui, did you smack your skunk-like head on the pavement? Andrea and I will go on that date." Miranda stated. She turned to watch as Stephen threw his paddle down and left the room, his anger revealed on his face. She caught Jacqueline's huff of displeasure at the use of the nickname she hated.

Irv pursued Stephen and everyone could hear the raised voices. "You said this would work, Irv. We would see her Ahn-dréy-ah brought low enough to date me and have Miranda lose her precious fucking cool. It would make her fire the young woman in public, causing a scandal. I don't think you counted on the fact she cares about the woman." Stephen's voice carried across the ballroom. "You are a blind, foolish, little shit of a man. It is about time you realise you will never rid yourself of her. I should have known she would win. I'm the lucky one, I walked away unscathed. She will ruin you."

Nigel swallowed and swung the gavel down loudly to make the bid final. "Sold for $100,000 to Miranda Priestly." Turning his back to the guests he caught Andy's eyes. "Oh shit, Six. My poor heart."

Andy looked down and saw Nigel's hands shaking. Pulling him into a hug, she kissed his cheek. "Go take a break, Nige. You have been brilliant." Andy told him. "You aren't needed again for at least half an hour. Go on, now, grab a strong drink." She pulled back and saw him wipe a tear away. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Miranda with Jacqueline.

Brushing the French woman away, Miranda made her way forward, her progress hindered by those who wished to speak to her. Andy couldn't help but grin at the hint of impatience in the Editor's eyes as they blazed upon her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was becoming frustrated at her inability to reach the brunette. Every one of the attendee's seemed to wish to speak with her suddenly, squawking over her supposed generosity. They could not see she did it for purely selfish reasons, to keep her Andréa hers alone.

Andy took her place behind her, shooing Emily and Serena away with a grin and whispered. "Go, enjoy yourselves." She relaxed into the warmth exuding from the young woman. Turning her head slightly she caught the woman's eyes trailing along her backless gown to her ass, her eye holding her wonder, desire and deep happiness. She decided at that moment she never wanted to see anything but that look in those expressive eyes.

Turning back to her guests, Miranda held court. Andy often heard her correcting people as they praised her for the event, pushing the praise back on to her, this open recognition stunned her.

 _Who was this woman, and what had she done with the real Miranda Priestly?_

The bidding on the Silent Auction items had closed and Jocelyn and Jessica were checking the winning bids. Nigel stepped back on the stage, and with lots of fanfare announced the winning bids. Serena had made a successful bid on the 2nd printed copy of Miranda's first edition of Runway as EIC. Miranda, in a move she wouldn't usually contemplate, had autographed the page holding the Editor's letter.

Serena and Emily returned an hour later, bringing a bottle of champagne and four flutes. Popping the cork, Serena poured them with a flourish as people watched. Miranda could not hold back any longer, excusing herself from the inane chatter around her, she turned her back and took a glass of Serena as Emily handed one over to Andy. She watched as Andy sipped the champagne and smiled.

"Thanks, Serena. I needed that." Andy's smile widened at seeing Emily holding Serena's hand. "I'm so happy you guys finally discovered what we've all known forever."

"It was about time," Miranda stated, to the shock of the other three woman. She grinned. "I could no longer tolerate your tip-toeing around each other."

Serena's laughter was loud and carefree. "I will have to cover the cost of Emily's impulsiveness." Serena didn't seem concerned, being wealthy in her own right.

"No need. I arranged it." Miranda licked her lips and sipped champagne. "Emily may have been under some duress to bid. I threatened to ban cheese throughout Elias Clarke and when that threat stopped working, I told her I would fire her."

"You really are something else," Serena muttered. Emily's squeak of shock at the words had Miranda lowering her guard as she let out a low chuckle.

Nigel arrived with a scotch clutched in his hands, but he'd stopped shaking. Emily kissed his cheek. "Don't think I didn't see you ignoring Jacqueline's final bid." She smirked at him while he beamed. "Thank you." She turned to Miranda and gave her a shy smile. "And thank you for giving me a kick up the arse. I was about to lose it when I saw Jacqueline bidding for my Serena."

Miranda leaned close, whispering. "Call her Jacqui, it infuriates her." Emily's laughter was loud and tinged with relief. "As does being told to piss off."

"Um, oh, I didn't realise you'd heard about that." Emily sputtered. Nigel, Andy and Serena giggled.

"I imagine she deserved it," Miranda smirked. "And I appreciate your loyalty." Miranda looked at her staff, her eyes landing on Andy. "The work all of you have put into this evening has been phenomenal. Thank you."

The brightest smile possible greeted her from her Andréa. "Thank you for saving me from a horrible date, Miranda, and for the donation on my behalf,"

"You are most welcome. I found I could not let that man near you, nor anyone else, Andréa." Miranda said stepping close. She brushed a curl from Andy's eyes and caught them. Miranda stepped further into Andy's personal space, a hand resting on her shoulders as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to take you out, Andrea." She broke away and smirked at her. "Now, how does a light supper tonight sound? The event is almost over and that gown is magnificent on you."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy's smile was breath-taking, and Miranda hoped she could reveal to the woman how much she admired her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel called Roy for them and Emily had dragged Serena away as Andy spoke to the staff at Balthazar and organised supper. A table would wait for their arrival. As Andy's cell chimed with an incoming text from Roy Irv made his appearance.

"Miranda." He drawled. His face was flushed, and he held a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Tonight's display will not impress the board. Fraternising with your subordinates is very much against policy as outlined in your contract. I will request your immediate dismissal." He smirked happily as Miranda frowned. It had not been long since she had gone over her contract but remembered the clause well.

Seeing the frown, Andy stepped forward. "Well, you will be unsuccessful in that endeavour. Miranda has not broken her contract. If you speak with Sherri in H.R she will advise you that as of four hours ago I no longer work for Runway, in fact, it plainly states in my letter of resignation, given with immediate effect, the reason for my abrupt departure." Miranda's eyes widened. "You, Mr Ravitz, placed me in an uncompromising position by forcing me to take part in this auction."

"You volunteered..." Andy's actions had left Irv stunned and Miranda's eyes echoed his disbelief.

"No, I said I did not mind. That was, in fact, a lie, said to appease you, as my direct superior's so-called boss." Andy licked her lips. "And the fact is, even if I had put myself forward, it would be your word against seven others. Who do you think people would believe?"

"You, you bit..." Irv was apoplectic.

"Finish that sentence, Irving and watch me unleash my rage." Andy's tone was light but firm as she interrupted him. "Just as an F.Y.I, I have photographic evidence it is you, in fact, who is fraternising with their subordinates. I am certain you wouldn't want it publicised that you are fucking the copy editor at Auto Universe, Jason, I believe? And although it would thrill Page Six, I doubt your lovely wife would be happy."

Irv stormed off as Andy turned to Miranda. She could see the hurt in the older woman's eyes. "You are leaving me?"

Andy sighed. "No, Miranda. Never that. I am leaving Runway because if I stayed I could never do this..." She pulled Miranda into her arms and held her close, inhaling her signature scent as she nuzzled her neck. "...Or this..." Andy caught Miranda's lips in a gentle kiss before breaking away. "Come on, Roy is waiting, and this is not the place to discuss such matters." Andy took her hand and led Miranda to the waiting town car.

As they sat next to each other, Miranda turned towards her. "I do not believe a busy restaurant is a place to discuss this either."

"No way, Priestly." Andy hissed. "I've waited seven months for this chance, and I'm hungry." She grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what your contract entails, Miranda. You had me going over it with Maxwell when I reported Irv would make moves to get rid of you again. The only way I could hope for more is to do this, so I applied for a few jobs. I interview at the Mirror on Monday morning. In the interim, Sherri has me contracted for three weeks to find and train a new assistant." Andy turned and brushed Miranda's hair out of her face. "I would never put your job at risk, Miranda. I need you to understand that."

Miranda nodded her acceptance. "You will be irreplaceable."

Andy grinned. "Keep telling yourself that when I am driving you crazy in your personal life instead."

Miranda moved closer, gazing at her a little shyly as Andy eyed her affectionately. "What do you want from me, Andréa? I'm almost double your age and, well, I have the twins and Pat..."

Andy placed a finger lightly over Miranda's lips. "All I want is to make you all happy. Plus, I adore your girls and Patricia too. I want to cherish you, to show you what it is to be appreciated for being you, to have the chance to show you the love I hold for you. That's all."

"Love?" The words amazed Miranda.

"Um, well, um..." Andy was flustered.

Smirking, Miranda slid onto Andy's lap and gazed into her eyes. "Do you love me, Andréa?"

"Oh, God. Will you just shut up and kiss me?" Andy murmured.

Roy's subtle cough caught Andy's attention as Miranda's mouth made contact behind her ear and she trailed a blaze of kisses along her jaw. Looking to the front of the car, seeking to stop a moan of pleasure, she caught his eye in the rear-view. "Roy, will you raise the glass, please?" Her voice was high as Miranda continued to trail her lips along Andy's exposed neck.

"Yes, boss." Andy blushed, and he chuckled. His last sight of the two women as the privacy glass shut was of Miranda swooping in to catch Andy's lips in a fierce kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The crowd at Balthazar was a mix of celebrities including the Beckham's, Cate Blanchett and Madonna, all who greeted Miranda as she led her to the corner table towards the back of the restaurant, and regular diners.

Having been to the restaurant before, and believing it was distinctly average, Miranda looked around and decided she adored the restaurant. It evoked the romance of Paris with its yellow-and-gold walls and ceiling, red leather banquettes framed by brass trim and Art Déco flourishes. Golden light bounced off mirrors tilted in such a way to reflect the room. It made everyone beautiful, but none were as beautiful as the woman sat opposite her. Smiling widely, Miranda leaned forward. "Do you trust me to order?"

Andy nodded as the server appeared. "Please bring us a bottle of Krug 'Clos du Mesnil' Blanc de Blancs Brut."

"Miranda, that's a $2,000 bottle of Champagne," Andy whispered.

"Mm, it is a delightful drink," Miranda stated oblivious to Andy's discomfort. She hadn't needed to worry about the cost of things for a long time. She watched the brunette frowning, and she finally understood. "Darling, I work hard to have this life, and I would like to share it with you. Will you let me do that, please? I want to celebrate this moment with you."

"Okay," Andy accepted the terms. She knew she couldn't possibly start a relationship with the woman with a chip on her shoulder about the difference in finances. It just wouldn't work.

Miranda glanced down at the menu and when the server returned and poured them their flutes of champagne, she offered him a smile. "Thank you. I think we shall have a range of Hors d'oeuvres. Onion Soup Gratinee, the grilled Spanish Octopus, the Goat Cheese and Onion Tart and Shrimp Cocktail." Miranda smiled. "And some Pommes Frites." At Andy's chuckle, Miranda's smile widened. "We'll also have the banana ricotta tart and the profiteroles."

"Of course, Ms Priestly." The server bolted as the owner appeared and knelt beside Miranda.

"Good evening dearest one." Miranda had one thing in common with Keith McNally, they were both born to working-class families in the East End of London. Keith was older than her but knew all about the determination to succeed.

"Good evening, Keith. I would like to introduce you to my date, Andréa." Miranda smirked at the shock in his eyes.

"We've actually spoken, Mr McNally. You were kind enough to provide Runway with the meal for two here for Runway's charity fundraiser." Andy grinned.

"You're Andy?" He asked. Sitting back on his heels he laughed. "So, who won the date, and how much did it raise?"

"I achieved the highest bid and got myself a date with this darling woman for the very reasonable price of $100,000." Miranda blushed as Keith whistled through his teeth.

"Well, you've always gone for what you wanted with confidence, but that is something else." Keith leaned closer. "I hope it's worth it."

"I'm sure it will exceed all expectations. Andréa always has." Miranda watched as Andy blushed. She waved him away. "Go, leave me to enjoy my date in peace." Offering her cheek to Keith, he stood and brushed the usual air kiss against her warm cheek before leaving. Looking at Andy, Miranda saw her biting her lip. "What are you thinking, my darling?"

"How beautiful you are..." Andy trailed off. "...And how much I want to strip you from that gorgeous dress and discover what lies underneath."

"That sounds acceptable, but first we eat." Miranda husked. "I think we will need it."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They tripped into the townhouse trying not to make too much noise although the twins were at their father's and the house was empty. They were both tipsy and Andy had the giggles from the champagne she'd drunk.

Miranda could not stop touching Andy following their return to the car and luckily Roy had the privacy screen in place already. Miranda had found herself entranced by Andy's lips. They looked soft and sensual, full and inviting. Scooting over, she straddled her, with her legs on either side of Andy. They had kissed passionately, hands moving along the warm skin of each other's necks, and tangling into each other's hair. It was like Paris again, but this time Miranda would not push her Andréa away. This time she would take the woman home and to her bed.

Unable to resist, Andy pushed Miranda up against the door as it closed behind her. Her hands moved along Miranda's bare shoulders, her fingers trailing lightly over her bare skin.

Miranda was overwhelmed. Everywhere Andy touched seemed like it was tingling and caused electrical currents to surge straight to her core. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Andy's. Andy returned the kiss and pulled her in closer. Her tongue pushed into her mouth as it teased her. Kissing her back, Miranda found herself lost in a swirl of champagne and chocolate. Pulling away from Andy a little, Miranda nibbled her full bottom lip, sucking it gently into her mouth, causing a moan to fall from the younger woman.

Miranda spun Andy around, reversing their positions and pressed herself close as their lips and tongues continued to battle. Andy felt Miranda's hands cupping her breasts and her brain short-circuited as she massaged them through the silk of her gown and satin of her bra. Her nipples hardened under Miranda's fingers and she ached for more. Miranda tweaked them between two fingers, pulling and pinching making her gasp. Andy stepped forward, pushing Miranda towards the stairs. "Take me to bed, please Miranda.

Miranda's eyes darkened. Pulling away, she entwined their hands and pulled Andy towards the stairs. They moved up the circular staircase to the third level and Miranda pulled her into a large room.

It stunned Andy. The room itself covered at least a third of the floor. She had decorated it in cream, white and gold accents. The Rich woods used for the furniture and large four poster bed offered a distinct contrast. It was a relaxing room, timeless, elegant and sophisticated, very much like the woman who lived in this space. "Wow, so beautiful."

"Yes, I think so." Miranda was staring at her, and she blushed. Miranda's arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, as those killer lips trailed across her shoulder and the back of her neck. Her hands were busy with the hidden zipper and the gown fell from her shoulder to the floor, draping at her feet. Miranda moved around and stooped in front of Andy, lifting her feet one at a time and removing her pumps before whisking the dress away and draping it over a chaise. She made short work of her own dress and noticed Andy's jaw dropping as she turned to face her.

Embarrassed and feeling a little insecure Miranda covered herself with her arms. "Don't hide." Andy stepped towards Miranda and cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful person, I have ever seen, Miranda. You are as exquisite out of that dress as you were in it." Andy's eyes trailed down, taking in the black lace bra and the tiny matching lace panties. She pulled Miranda into her arms and her hands trailed down Miranda's back, mapping her small waist and hips with her hands. "You are perfect."

Miranda pushed her backwards and dropped her mouth to Andy's breasts, tonguing the nipples through the satin. She flicked her tongue across the first one and then the other, marvelling as they reacted, stiffening at her caress. Pulling her mouth away, she unfastened Andy's bra quickly and threw the item to one side, she sucked Andy's nipple into her hot mouth nipping and sucking with abandon.

Andy ran her hands through Miranda's silky hair pulling her tighter against her. Her whole body seemed to pulsate from the warmth of Miranda's mouth. She couldn't help but moan. She felt like she was on fire. Stepping backwards, the movement had Miranda breaking contact and she let out a little whine of displeasure. Slipping her hands down Andy twisted the front fastening bra Miranda wore, and it slipped between them. Andy ran her tongue across Miranda's collarbone and nipped at the pulse point at her throat. "I love how you make me feel, but..." She sucked a little, careful not to mark the woman.

"But?" Miranda was panting.

"...But I will come rather quickly if you continue like that." Andy's lips trailed down to lavish Miranda's breasts with attention. Thinking of how perfect they were. Swirling her tongue across each breast, stopping to bite and suck, as she circled back to her nipples. Andy loved the sighs that escaped from Miranda's throat as Andy focused her attention on pleasing her.

Miranda moaned and pushed away. "St-stop, please. I want you on the bed."

"God, I thought you'd never ask." Andy gave her a teasing grin as Miranda pulled the comforter away and sat. Taking a deep breath to expel her nervousness. She looked at Andy. "We can slow this down, take our time. Have a few more dates."

"No Miranda. I am ready for this. I have dreamed of it for so long. Please," Andy begged.

Miranda took her hand, pulling her closer. Hesitant, curious and excited, her thoughts and emotions swirled as she pulled Andy to her. As Andy straddled her, she responded to the heat rippling from her core. Her hands cupped Andy's ass cheeks as she brought their mouths together, the kisses were gentle and slow and they moved together until their breathing became ragged. "What is it like to be drop dead gorgeous?" Miranda muttered as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Me?" Andy's eyes widened. "Miranda, you're gorgeous. You know that, don't you?" Miranda shook her head. "You are," Andy insisted. She touched a finger to Miranda's cheek, trailing it up over the little bump on her nose, down to her other cheek, and then down to her lips.

Miranda held her breath, waiting, barely breathing, unsure and yet transfixed by the love shining in those beautiful amber eyes. She could see the truth in them. Her Andréa meant every word. Her hands ran up Andy's arms, her skin softer than anything she'd ever touched, across her shoulders, to her back, pulling her closer and feeling their breasts press together.

Andy's nails traced lightly up Miranda's back. She let her mouth trail down her neck, nuzzling gently. Nibbling, biting a little, her teeth sending shivers down Miranda's back, loving the texture of the smooth skin underneath her mouth. She ground her hips slowly against Miranda's, needing to move.

"Make love to me," Miranda husked.

Andy moved off Miranda's lap, gesturing to make herself comfortable. As Miranda shifted against her pillows Andy's hands moved to the elastic of Miranda's panties. Checking to see if it was okay and receiving a nod she pulled them down Miranda's smooth, pale legs and then removed her own panties. Moving back up she kissed up Miranda's calves and thighs, working up the nerve to take this to the next level. She was apprehensive. She parted Miranda's lips and ran her tongue over her clit.

Miranda moaned, her hips jerking at the first swipe of Andy's tongue. Feeling encouraged, Andy lapped at her before sucking Miranda's clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue. Miranda whimpered as Andy moved lower, releasing her clit and running her tongue down. She moved her tongue back upward causing Miranda to moan deep in her throat as Andy continued to create friction. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and Miranda moved her hips against Andy's mouth.

Andy put her hands on to Miranda's hips to hold her still and worked faster with her tongue, making little noises to urge Miranda on.

Miranda's hands tangled in her hair as she pushed Andy's face deeper as Andy's tongue fucked her until she was gasping for air. She pushed two fingers into Miranda as she licked her clit. Moving her fingers, finding her rhythm, Miranda bucked against her mouth until with a cry she toppled into an orgasm. Her inner walls clamping around Andy's fingers. Andy's tongue continued to stroke Miranda's clit as she shuddered against her.

Andy rested her head against Miranda's breasts, listening to the thundering of her heart as she got herself under control. With more strength than she thought possible, Miranda rolled Andy and hovered over her, taking the time to look at her. The awe expressed in those blue eyes stunned Andy. She moved her hips and looked down at Andy, her eyes half closed, her breath coming faster as she moved against her.

Andy pulled Miranda close, accepting her weight. Miranda moved down her body, kissing her stomach, which was flat and smooth. Andy shuddered as she bit back a moan, her lips caught between her teeth. She slid a hand down and opened her lips, touching her clit with her finger. Andy's hips jumped slightly and Miranda pressed a single finger against the side of her clit. As she stroked, she grew bolder at Andy's pleasure and added another finger.

"Please," Andy whispered.

Miranda slipped her hand downwards and then back up to where she knew Andy wanted it, focusing on her clitoris, feeling it harden. Andy's tiny cries spurred her on and she squirmed against Miranda's touch. Andy squeezed her legs together as her moans became louder, her hips moving more frantically. She gasped and came hard, shuddering, calling Miranda's name and pushing her hips up to meet those tormenting fingers.

"Oh Andréa," Miranda whispered, holding her close. "You are so beautiful, my darling." She breathed. "I love you."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
